


hate & grace

by traumatic_not_apologize



Category: Imminence
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumatic_not_apologize/pseuds/traumatic_not_apologize
Summary: Он на секунду подумал, что эта начатая по непонятным причинам война теперь может просто завершиться, уступая место обычному общению, даже дружескому, но ошибся.
Kudos: 1





	hate & grace

**Author's Note:**

> При написании использовались:  
> Imminence — Erase  
> Linkin Park — Easier To Run

На урок идти не хотелось. Серьезно, не было ни малейшего желания заниматься учебой в конце семестра, а тем более мировой литературой, к которой мальчишка никогда не испытывал особого интереса. Осталось каких-то три недели занятий, а после зимние каникулы дадут возможность хотя бы немного отдохнуть и настроить себя на сдачу выпускных экзаменов.

Выматывал не столько процесс обучения, который практически не вызывал у Эдди трудностей, сколько окружающие его в школе учащиеся. Эдди никогда не считал себя изгоем, он им и не был, но периодически возникающие разногласия с одноклассниками и учителями за два года пребывания в новой школе не помогли занять хорошее положение, сформировать положительное мнение о нем у учителей и казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле.

Да кому это вообще нужно.

Бергу не нравилось притворство, несмотря на то, что истинного себя он старался не показывать окружающим, поскольку опыт, который он перенял из прошлой школы, дал понять, что искренность и естественность в поведении делают тебя в их глазах слабым, и никто не упустит возможность воспользоваться этим, воспользоваться тобой и твоей добротой; она, между прочим, не является безграничным ресурсом, плюс ко всему, пользуясь ей, люди сами добрее не становились. Единственным выходом, позволяющим выжить в новых условиях, стала идея спрятать себя настоящего куда подальше.

Через несколько минут другой класс покинет кабинет литературы, уступая место одиннадцатому «В». Хорошо, что после следует история, этот предмет намного интереснее.

Еще одним, и, пожалуй, самым главным минусом предстоящего урока Эдди считал тот факт, что проводят его совместно с одиннадцатым «А». Они казались ему самым неприятным классом во всей школе, который насчитывал наибольшее количество подхалимов и который постоянно ставили в пример остальным классам. Ребята и правда учились хорошо и выделялись по уровню успеваемости, но поведение их оставляло желать лучшего.

Ученики вышли из кабинета. Наступила перемена.

— Хэй, привет, — раздался голос Питера. Эдди не удивило, что друг заявился в школу только ко второму уроку, это явление стало привычным. Ханстром — один из тех, кого учителям доводилось видеть редко. Сказочный распиздяй, но в целом душка. Особенно, когда ему что-то нужно.

Берг ответил на его приветствие.

— Я наконец нашел репетитора по математике, — радостно заявил Ханстром.

— В середине учебного года, самое время, — ответил Эдди, — почему не позже?

— Ты просто не веришь в меня, — произнес Питер, изображая наигранную обиду, — готовиться к экзамену никогда не поздно.

— А ты особо не дружил с математикой, и мне остается только пожелать нам легкий вариант. Ладно, окей, предположим, я в тебя верю.

Они зашли в класс, продолжая разговор, в ходе которого Питер вспомнил, что преподаватель литературы обещала задать в конце семестра какое-то творческое задание, что даст возможность повысить оценки тем, кому это нужно

Маргарет начала урок, не отмечая отсутствующих, а сразу переключившись на сообщение семестровых результатов, не забыв напомнить о том, что занятий остается мало. Эдди слушал ее и подумал, что его ситуация не такая уж и плохая, а единственный плохой результат по анатомии он еще сможет исправить.

Поток его мыслей прервала с шумом открывшаяся дверь. За ней показался человек, как всегда не соизволивший прийти вовремя: Харальд Барретт. Лучший учащийся школы, невероятно напыщенный и надменный. За успехи в учебе ему спускали с рук любые проступки, учителя хорошо к нему относились, несмотря на то, что вел он себя порой отвратительно, а его самомнение просто раздражало.

— Прошу прощения, — черт, один его голос вызывал отвращение у Берга, — меня задержали.

— Проходи, Харальд, — сказала Маргарет.

Барретт сделал несколько шагов и на секунду замер, обратив внимание на отсутствие свободных мест, и с максимально пафосным выражением лица подошел к Эдди.

— Не уступишь место у окна? — спросил Харальд

Эдди нехотя поднял на него взгляд.

— Пошел ты, — отвечает Берг, словно отмахиваясь от него, — принцесса.

По аудитории прошелся смешок. Одноклассникам не впервые приходилось наблюдать за тем, как эти двое открыто демонстрируют свою неприязнь друг к другу, порой напрочь забывая о том, что находятся на уроке.

— Ди, успокойся, — говорит сидящий рядом с Питером Крис, человек, кто всегда старается сгладить ситуацию и свести любой конфликт на «нет».

Правда, с тяжелым характером Берга это иногда не срабатывало.

Харальд закатил глаза и с недовольным видом занял место рядом с Эдди, откидывая назад свои длинные волосы. Из-за длинных темных волос Берг и называл его принцессой, и ему очень нравилось наблюдать за тем, как это Барретта злит, словно наносит сильнейший удар по его чрезмерному самолюбию.

— Теперь, когда все в сборе, спешу вас обрадовать, — начала Маргарет, глаза ее заблестели, и Эдди подумал, что ожидать чего-то хорошего от этой реплики было бы самой большой глупостью, — у нас с вами остается три урока, и я хочу рассказать вам о творческом проекте, который вы выполните в парах и сдадите через неделю. Думаю, этого времени будет достаточно. Темы могут быть следующие, — преподаватель попросила обратить внимание на слайд с перечнем названий.

Харальд с тоской подумал о том, что если бы его лучший друг Макс не заболел именно сейчас и не заявил, что останется дома еще на пару недель, то его компания в выполнении задания могла быть намного приятнее. Эдди наблюдал за Барреттом, и от этой нарисованной на его лице безысходности стало смешно.

Их отношения не заладились с самого начала, и никто из двоих не стремился что-то изменить. Некоторое время ребята ограничивались косыми взглядами, но вскоре это им надоело и переросло в издевки и ссоры. Кто-то в их классах находил забавным наблюдать за выходками парней, кто-то никак не реагировал. Порой они посещали кабинет директора, чтобы выслушивать из его уст жалобы от учителей; на его слова Барретт отвечал, что все будет в порядке, подобного больше не повторится, даже выгораживал Берга, который на все реплики реагировал спокойно и не желал оправдываться.

К удивлению Эдди, урок прошел очень быстро, и больше ни одним словом они с Барреттом не перекинулись. Ближе к середине урока Харальд, как показалось Эдди, стер с лица свою неестественную безысходность, выглядел расслабленным и немного уставшим, и ничто не выдавало в этом парнишке того высокомерного нарцисса, каким он хотел казаться.

— Концепция мира в произведениях Брэдбери, и не смей спорить.

Харальд едва успел выйти из кабинета, но тут же обернулся на услышанные от Эдди слова.

— Нет, дорогой, тему выбираю я, — заявляет Барретт, улыбаясь уголком рта.

— Окей, в таком случае можешь делать все один, — Эдди продолжил спорить, хотя мельком подумал о том, что без помощи Харальда проект, да еще и по нелюбимой литературе, не будет достаточно хорош.

Бергу почему-то казалось, что Харальд сможет внести в работу те нотки креатива и ту необычность, о которой часто забывают, выполняя заданное на дом, под предлогом того, что это не так уж важно.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Барретт скрестил руки на груди и теперь смотрел на Эдди, не стараясь избежать его прищуренного серого взгляда, — размечтался.

— Ладно, я оставлю тебе право выбора, не опаздывать же мне на урок из-за этого.

От сказанного с видом «я делаю тебе одолжение» Харальду стало неприятно. Он сжал зубы, посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся Эдди, борясь с желанием продолжить разговор, что полностью состоял бы из ядовитых фраз в адрес друг друга.

Барретт уже и не помнил, из-за чего именно его общение с парнем из параллели обрело такой характер, но это вошло в привычку, и не сказать, что оно отнимало силы, Харальд скорее находил в нем развлечение и возможность куда-то направить эмоции. Барретт знал, как это неправильно, противоречит морали и все такое, но редко над этим задумывался. В его жизни происходит куча всего, а размышлять о влиянии его поведения на окружающих, тем более на Эдди, не было обязательным.

Плохо, что в школе нет Макса. С ним можно вести себя совершенно непринужденно и открыто, не боясь быть осужденным или понятым неправильно. Барретт не привык до конца к образу заносчивого отличника, который создал, пытаясь защититься от оскорблений и травли со стороны старшеклассников, будучи еще в средней школе. Показаться слабее означало бы проиграть, а принимать поражение Харальд не собирался.

Часы показывали 11:32, и парнишка понял, что опять опоздал на урок, оставшись наедине с мыслями, и поспешил бежать в сторону класса английского.

***

Эдди возвращался домой в достаточно позднее время. Так происходило всегда, если Питер предлагал выйти погулять: для Ханстрома временных рамок не существовало.

Мальчишка ускоряет шаг. Не сказать, что он имел желание попасть скорее домой, его действие было вызвано неприятным чувством. Он его испытывал каждый раз, находясь в темноте, да еще и в пустующем в ночное время сквере, через который Берг шел, когда хотел сократить дорогу. Уже подходя к дому, Эдди обратил внимание на силуэт человека, сидящего полулежа на одной из скамеек.

Эдди поежился от неприятных мыслей и подошел ближе.

Судя по одежде, которую удалось разглядеть в тусклом свете фонарей, человек не был обычным бездомным.

Берг аккуратно снял с него капюшон, и испытал шок, узнав в незнакомце Барретта. Тот выглядел не лучшим образом, и если бы не чрезмерная бледность его лица и синеватый оттенок губ, можно было сказать, что Харальд спит, а не находится в бессознательном состоянии.

Мальчишке стало жутко.

Он почувствовал, как от поднимающейся внутри него паники тело начинает бить дрожь, мысли путаются, призывая тем самым желание просто уйти, сбежать отсюда подальше.

Берг не мог позволить себе бросить парня в холодную зимнюю ночь здесь, и лучшим решением показалось притащить его домой и попытаться привести в чувства. Эдди искренне надеялся, что его действия не бессмысленны и еще можно спасти эту безумно хрупкую чужую жизнь.

Что он принял? _Почему_ он, черт возьми, сделал это?

Эдди мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что живет он на первом этаже, поскольку необходимость помочь Барретту, который, даже когда Эдди не в школе, доставляет ему неприятности, стоила больших усилий.

Берг поместил его в восстанавливающую позу и попытался помочь ему очнуться, рассчитывая, что Барретт все же среагирует на громкий голос или прикосновения.

После очередного «Да проснись ты наконец!» Харальд предпринимает попытку открыть глаза и щурится от освещения. После, немного привыкнув, перевел не выражающий эмоций взгляд на Эдди.

— Как ты, принцесса? — спрашивает он, протягивая Барретту стакан воды, который парнишка с благодарностью принял в свою все еще немного дрожащую руку и залпом выпил.

— Лучше всех, — его голос ослаблен, говорит Харальд почти шепотом, но даже так в нем слышатся отголоски привычного упрямого тона, — только голова кружится.

— Я принесу тебе кофе, — сообщил Берг, направляясь к двери.

Харальд поднял на него взгляд и произнес тихое «спасибо».

Когда Эдди вернулся с кофе, Барретт чувствовал себя немного лучше, к тому же он поймал себя на мысли, что здесь, дома у Эдди, ему было очень комфортно и уютно, а еще значительно теплее, чем в ночном сквере.

От пониженного давления ладони все еще оставались холодными; когда мальчишка взял в руки свой кофе, от контраста температур стало слегка больно. Но это ничто по сравнению с болью во всем теле, которую спровоцировала передозировка снотворным.

Отвратительное чувство, следует отметить.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — осторожно спросил Эдди, наблюдая за мимикой Барретта, за тем, как его взгляд бегает из стороны в сторону и между бровей образуется морщинка, свидетельствующая о неприятных мыслях.

Эти мысли вихрем носились в голове Харальда и образовали там дичайший бардак, создавалось ощущение, что оттуда никогда не выбраться.

— Не знаю, — ответил он.

С чего ему начать? Непосредственно с причин, по которым парнишка оказался в такой ситуации, или с самого начала? С истории, уходящей на пять лет назад, насквозь пропитанной унижениями, травлей и побоями, омерзительным чувством страха, отсутствующим желанием появляться в школе, что вскоре сменилось одной-единственной мечтой: забыть произошедшее, напрочь стереть воспоминания, ведь от них становилось физически больно, становилось трудно дышать; они захлестывают тебя и тащат за собой, и ты не знаешь, как выбраться отсюда.

Барретт с минуту помолчал, напряженно сжав губы и стараясь подобрать подходящие слова, однако оставил это занятие и продолжил:

— Просто… не нужно было ссориться с родителями… это и _все остальное_ смешалось в голове, и я такой «да пошло все к черту».

Очередная перепалка, совершенно никому не нужный всплеск эмоций, крики, ядовитые слова, сочащиеся, словно лезвия. Воспоминания, подобно цветным картинкам, мелькали в его памяти, вызывали чувство паники и сильный тремор. Он бы никогда не подумал, что после своего каминг-аута услышит в ответ что-то вроде «можешь не возвращаться».

Барретту хотелось _доверять_ Эдди. Появилось желание рассказать ему обо всем, ведь Харальд прекрасно знал, что эта его маска бэдбоя никогда не была настоящей. Какого черта они до сих пор не лучшие друзья.

— Наверное, глупо прозвучит, — говорит Берг, — но я надеюсь, ты не станешь делать это снова.

Барретт пожал плечами. Он не был в состоянии рассуждать о чем-то, пока ощущал в себе прежнюю слабость. 

— Слушай, я не очень хочу оставлять тебя одного в таком состоянии. Не против, если побуду с тобой до утра?

Харальд улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Спрашиваешь. Это же твоя комната.

— Думал, не захочешь терпеть мою компанию

Барретт тихо рассмеялся, и Эдди был рад видеть, что в этих усталых глазах зажегся огонек.

— На самом деле, у тебя здесь круто, — произнес Харальд, с интересом рассматривая интерьер и увешанные постерами стены, — давай поговорим о действительно важных вещах, — он привстал, опираясь на локти, чтобы не смотреть на сидящего рядом Берга снизу вверх, — какая у тебя любимая песня из Hybrid Theory? Я видел однажды на тебе футболку с мотыльком, нарисованным на обложке.

— Наверное, это Crawling, — сказал Эдди после нескольких секунд раздумий, — она там самая яркая что-ли. Но учти, мне было сложно выбрать.

— На нее клип красивый… только смотреть тяжело.

Эдди провел параллель между девушкой из клипа и Харальдом и подумал, что за карими глазами Барретта может прятаться похожая история, раз мальчишка снова резко отвел взгляд. Ведь иногда даже зная о человеке все, ты о нем совершенно ничего не знаешь.

Эти двое общались так, словно их не разделяла взаимная неприязнь, вечно демонстрируемая окружающим, и они не пытались постоянно задеть друг друга. Все это отошло на второй план, как что-то совершенно незначительное.

Несуществующее.

***

Перед первым уроком в коридоре, как обычно, собралась толпа учащихся, которые оживленно о чем-то разговаривали. Барретт стоял в стороне и не обращал на них внимания, да и настроен на общение не был.

Вдруг к нему подошел один из учеников, кого Харальд видел впервые или не узнал, потому что забыл надеть линзы.

— Барретт, это правда, что ты гей? — бесцеремонно спросил человек, прищурив глаза и состроив противную усмешку.

Ах, да.

Эванс.

Вечно влюбленная в унижения и вечно всех провоцирующая личность. Харальд не помнил, из какого он класса.

Без разницы.

— Если ты сейчас не пойдешь, куда шел, — Барретт шагнул ему навстречу, привычно скрещивая на груди руки, — то очень пожалеешь, что заговорил со мной, — громкий голос заставил остальных затихнуть и привлек к этим двоим внимание остальных учеников, с интересом наблюдавших за происходящим.

Харальду не привыкать быть в центре всеобщего внимания, но у него, черт возьми, не было сил выяснять сейчас отношения.

Эдди, невольно ставший свидетелем этого диалога, думал, что Эванса следовало просто послать, он даже хотел бросить едкую фразу в его адрес, однако парень, первым обратился к Бергу, заметив на себе его осуждающий взгляд.

— Эд, думаю, тебе лучше известно, правда ли это.

Барретт на секунду подумал, что эта начатая по непонятным причинам война теперь может завершиться, уступая место обычному общению, даже дружескому.

— Конечно, еще какая.

Но Барретт ошибся.

Снова этот тошнотворный смех, исходящий от серой толпы и оживляющий в памяти моменты, которые Харальд так сильно хочет забыть. Мальчишка почувствовал, как обида внутри него сменилась на злость.

Харальд ударил Эдди. Он не имел привычки ввязываться в драки, однако в этот раз внезапно нахлынувшие негативные эмоции оказались сильнее. Потом получил удар в ответ.

Никто и не думал останавливать их, если бы проходящая мимо завуч не заметила происходящего и не крикнула им что-то об отвратительном поведении; наверное, им снова предстоит выслушивать занудную лекцию на эту тему.

— Прости, что задел твои чувства, принцесса, — нагло ухмыляется Эдди, искоса глядя на Барретта

Харальд вытирает с лица кровь, делает шаг назад, с вызовом смотрит на Берга.

— Отсоси, ублюдок, — бросает Барретт, показывая ему средний палец.

Напряжение возрастает, ненависть тоже. Харальд до еще сильнейшей боли стискивает зубы, на скулах появляются желваки, а злость перевоплощается в мелкую дрожь в кончиках пальцев, желая вырваться наружу.

Харальд думает, что если у них и был шанс подружиться, то теперь он упущен безвозвратно.


End file.
